


The Language of the Heart

by I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Because Viktor just happened to have those in his closet, Cardiophilia, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nurse and patient outfits, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Shy Yuri is Shy, Thunderstorms, Viktor and Yuri are a power couple, Yuri has a heart fetish, Yuri is afraid of thunder, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi/pseuds/I_Will_Achieve_Vikturi
Summary: Yuri never thought a secret he kept for eleven years would be revealed in one night in the midst of a storm.





	The Language of the Heart

_Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump._

Yuri knew it for years. Eleven, to be exact. That thing that did not cease to work until the final hour of life; that thing that sustained the human body; that thing one cannot live without; the very symbol of the strongest feeling on Earth a person can feel.

That thing Yuri was incredibly turned on by.

Yes, Yuri was a cardiophile. But he was not particularly ashamed by it. Not until he would sift through his history finding video after video of heartbeats, fast, slow, steady, irregular, male, female...every kind of heartbeat you can imagine, Yuri has heard. And gotten off on.

Nobody knew this secret, of course. Nobody could know, lest he be forever shamed. Kinkshaming was one of his biggest fears, honestly. He was almost more fearful of that than the thunder. He was a twenty-four-year-old man with a heartbeat fetish and a fear of thunderstorms, to be brief. He hated this about himself, this nearly imperceptible fact-if he played his cards right-and yet still he could find not the courage to confront anyone about it, to confide in them.

He knew about his kink since he was thirteen and venturous enough to watch his first horror movie. He had stolen away into his bedroom and pulled up the movie on his phone, making sure his parents were not around first before hitting play. While scared at first, he found a sort of morbid satisfaction in the special effects, the screaming, the blood, that made everything feel so real. He found a certain degree of enjoyment in just how realistic it was and just how fast-paced it was. It was relatively easy for him to become engrossed in the action, and even the interspersed romance.

In his opinion, the random sex scene in the middle sort of detracted from the overall experience, but what movie can you watch that doesn't have one these days? He found it quite funny when the killer barged in on them and they had to defend themselves naked. The important details were censored, of course, but the nude amusement was still there.

He vividly remembered another scene, as well, in which a beautiful brunette woman was running from the killer who bore a katana, as funny as that was-why was this not a comedy? Anyway, she was running from him and hid behind a corner, breathing heavily, hand on her chest, murderer stalking suspensefully behind.

And then the heartbeat.

_Th-Thump... Th-Thump... Th-Thump..._

A slow heartbeat, too slow to be the girl's, added in for that extra suspense. As the killer drew nearer to her hiding spot, the heart beat louder and quicker, and his own heart skipped and started beating double time.

Yuri pressed his lithe hand to his neck nervously after pausing the movie and felt his pulse bounding against the skin there. He was not scared, not in the slightest, nor was he thrilled. In actuality, he was _excited_. Not in the G-rated way, either.

He hadn't even bothered to finish the movie, his mind preoccupied on the situation going on _down there_. He had never seen himself erect before, nor felt the hardness. The sight and the feeling of his penis standing at attention unnerved him, and he immediately called his mom.

That was how he got the talk, but what of thereafter? Well, he never told Mama Katsuki exactly what aroused him, and thankfully she never asked, knowing at least the definition of privacy. But the fact that something like a heartbeat could cause such a reaction without his say in the matter was at first unsettling. He didn't dwell on it long, nor did he ever take care of his needs for a while after their conversation. If anything, he tried to forget about the whole thing altogether. And to a certain degree, it worked.

It wasn't until three years later that he had his second encounter. Until then he had actually forgotten the effect a heartbeat had on him until he finally stopped avoiding his health class and took it just to get it out of the way. And of course one of the first topics of the course was the very organ he had so long shied from.

The school he went to was a high-end type, almost like a university, so everyone was provided their own stethoscopes to use for the activity. Their job was to find a partner and steth each other. Simple enough. Nothing to fear. Just get it done. Of course it was not that simple. His partner went first, and the expression on his face seemed as nervous as Yuri felt. The boy even apologized profusely when Yuri flinched at the cold metal of the bell pressed against his chest underneath his shirt. Yuri clearly felt his heart pounding hard under the bell, and he distinctly wondered what the other thought.

Then it was his turn. Yuri's nervousness grew threefold as he slid the device in his ears and reached hesitantly for the boy's chest. The moment he made contact was his downfall.

 _Th-Thump Th-Thump Th-Thump Th-Thump_.

The heart was hammering away so hard, so fast...at least 140, he had to guess. It made his own stop for a second, as if shocked by the speed. While he tried his hardest to look indifferent, his nether regions were crying out for attention; he only could hope no one else noticed. He could only hope the torture of neglect would end soon.

"I-Is something wrong?" the boy had asked him, and when he noticed Yuri's brows furrow his heart skipped a beat. Yuri gulped and tore away the device to excuse himself to the bathroom. He would be forever grateful that the teacher acquiesced almost immediately with one look at his face. Whether he looked sick or aroused, he knew not.

He still did not provide himself the luxury of release. He hated being weak, and playing with himself out of need was a sign of weakness. And besides, what if someone walked in and discovered him? He would be suspended for sure. It was not until after bedtime at home, in the sanctity of his bedroom, that he at last succumbed to the curiosity and the ache in his groin. Earbuds in, phone out, YouTube open, door closed, lights out, turned on. The best combination he could hope for. He nervously, hastily typed in the simple word _heartbeat_ and was assaulted with hundreds of different videos of faceless women stething themselves, some fewer men. He deleted his history immediately after that endeavor.

Anyway, all that happened alone, and it still did, even now that he was married to his love and idol, Viktor Nikiforov. Well, actually, now that they shared a bedroom and spent all of their time together and Yuri was still as much a nervous virgin as he was eleven years ago, he had all but forgon his old habits. His own cardiophilia was put off to the side in favor of Viktor. And it would stay that way as long as he was able.

...

"Makkachin, Yuri! I'm home!"

Rain spattered against the apartment just behind Viktor, who had just stepped inside as it began pouring down with full force. Lightning cracked across the sky, followed shortly by the deep rolling thunder. Viktor heaved a sigh when he looked out the window at the darkened, weeping sky, ever glad he got home just in time. Makkachin did not take long to appear, running up to her beloved owner with a wagging tail. Viktor smiled and ran his fingers through her curly brown fur.

"Well, hello to you too! Did you miss me?"

Makka's only response was a loving lick of the hand that pet her, earning her owner's favor.

"Yuri! I brought dinner!" he called across the flat a second time, with no response coming back to him. He pursed his lips in worry; food was the one thing that got his husband out of bed, even on the worst days when he could not find it in himself to get up. At least, it would get him to sit up.

Makkachin whined and turned towards the hall, as if signaling him to follow. Viktor stood in confusion as the storm raged outside and there was still no Yuri. He looked back out the window when another flash streaked the sky.

"I hope he didn't go for a run..." he distantly hoped as he set about putting the groceries away. There was no other sound coming from the apartment, save the distant thunder and his own activities. Makkachin whined again, this time followed by a bark that startled him.

"What is it?" he asked, exasperated. She padded down the hall to the bedroom, expecting her master to follow. With a shake of his head he allowed himself to be led into the dark room. It revealed nothing but a cold bed and Yuri's glasses sitting on the nightstand next to the clock. The bathroom light was off and the door open, so no luck finding him there either. He turned down to his dog, annoyed that he allowed her to lead him to nowhere, but she was not done. She walked a little further up to the closet the two males shared, sniffing the bottom of the door. Viktor's silver bangs swished to the side as he tilted his head curiously. Grasping the handle hesitantly, he slowly pulled open the door. The sight he was greeted with was nothing less than unexpected.

Of all the things to find in a closet, Viktor never thought that Yuri curled up on the floor, clinging to one of his own shirts, weeping for his love to help would be one of them. Yuri was truly a mess; his hair was disheveled and sticking to his face and neck from the sweat and his breath was coming in short, labored gasps. He guessed the latter was from his hunched position constricting his lungs more than anything. Yuri failed to notice Viktor standing there observing his weakness and continued as such. He buried his face in the shirt and inhaled the scent of his lover to help ground him, but the thunder found him from across the sky and growled threateningly at him, throwing him into another fit. Viktor's heart shattered at the sight.

"Solnyshko," he tried soft-spokenly. Yuri jumped visibly and turned wide-eyed in his general direction. He clutched the article of clothing closer to his breast, as if protecting it. In an act of pure instinct Viktor knelt down in front of him, reaching his hands out to draw him in for a hug. The moment his hands touched his shoulders, Yuri jumped back further into the closet, raising a defensive hand. He relaxed when he saw who it was, though only marginally.

"V-Vitya?" he disbelievingly questioned. Viktor offered a warm, but troubled grin in return.

"Hey, Yura, are you alright?" He swept gently the tears from his eyes with a thumb. Yuri's shaking hands found their way to the arm that touched him and held it close to his face, as if assuring himself that Viktor was indeed there and not just a product of his imagination. "Yes, Vitya's here. He's right here for you," he soothed, bringing down his quickened breathing just a little. The next flash of lightning lit the room brighter than their own lights could and its collision with Earth a few miles off was deafening. Yuri leapt with a terrified yelp for the warm safety of his lover, circling his arms around the other's waist and holding on as though his life depended on it.

"I'm here, kotyonok," he repeated, quieter this time, with his nose pressed into Yuri's unkempt hair. He slowly led him to the comfort of the bed and pushed the blankets aside without losing his hold on the trembling mass pressed against him. Lying down carefully, he threw the covers back over the two and observed as Yuri melted into him, head rested atop his chest, ear pressed to his heart.

_Th-Thump, Th-Thump, Th-Thump..._

It was a slow, lulling beat that relaxed his sore muscles. A soothing melody that steadied his mind and focused him. He nestled down in the security Viktor provided while the latter continued his loving ministrations. Yuri's own heart thumped in sync, fear-induced adrenaline wearing off as the seconds wore on. Viktor stroked his back with the hand encircling him and rubbed the sweet spot behind Yuri's ear with the other.

"I had no idea you were afraid of thunder..."

Although Yuri did not respond, Viktor knew he heard him. The two drifted away together into the sea of their dreams, wrapped in each other's arms, guiding each other through the storm.

...

The bed creaked silently. The blankets ruffled. One of the males awoke.

Viktor roused slowly from his deep slumber to a rocking motion. Rocking like the boat he was on in his dream, or like a baby's cradle. Perhaps he was a baby again, gone back in time to relive moments he scarcely remembered. Maybe the rocking motion was his mother, holding him in her delicate arms, humming a vaguely familiar tune to his sleepy ears.

Yes, sleep sounded nice... Maybe he should get some more.

"Mmph... V-Viten'ka... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..."

The diminutive followed with a string of unfamiliar words grabbed his attention immediately after his brain processed Yuri's voice, but any attempt at sitting up was quickly thwarted when he realized the raven was still lying on top of him. Not only that, but he was also rutting against him in his sleep, making absurdly lewd moans all the while. Each time he ground his hips in just the right way against Viktor's swelling member, he released a relatively loud gasp. The one thing Viktor noticed in his pleasured delirium was that Yuri's ear remained over his heart.

He had a theory, but it was unlikely. He gently shook Yuri awake when he had the wherewithal to do so, earning a groan of an entirely different context. His beady chocolate hues slid open deliberately slowly as if to emphasize just how annoyed he was for being awoken. That is, until his brain pieced together the situation, at which point he immediately blanched and forced himself up off Viktor with a stream of rushed apologies, all of which Viktor playfully deflected.

"Ah, ah, Yuratchka. You aren't going to be forgiven that easily!" He poked his nose to punctuate his sentence and got out of bed, which earned him another string of apologies. "I'll be right back~"

And then he departed the room, leaving a confused, half-naked Yuri in his wake to wonder just what was happening. He got his answer quite soon after when his husband reentered, smirking suspiciously, hands behind his back, wearing...a _hospital robe_?

With a cheerful "Ta-da!" he procured another outfit, this one much more complex and _very_ feminine. And by feminine he meant a pink pinafore with matching heels, skirt, and panties, a medical cap, a white blouse, thigh-high lace stockings and _oh God_ he even included a pink stethoscope. An entire nurse ensemble, lying right in front of him for him to put on.

"Do you like it?" hospital-garbed Viktor asked excitedly, noticing the way Yuri stared at it. "I've been dying for an excuse to have this. Go ahead, try it on!"

Viktor lay down against the headboard, eyeing Yuri expectantly, and Yuri gulped nervously. He quickly shed his clothes as if Viktor wouldn't see him do so if he were fast enough. The first thing would be the silk panties, which taunted him with their minuteness. With a shaky exhale he stepped into them and pulled them up, admiring the way they hugged his hips. Viktor gave him an approving nod and motioned him to continue.

Next came the stockings, which made him incredibly self-conscious of his thighs, then the blouse and pinafore, which clung unnaturally to his every curve, and lastly the cap; there was no way he was wearing heels.

"Um...h-how do I look?" Yuri hesitantly faced Viktor, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the nervous young woman in front of him.

"Like the real thing. You look so pretty, Yuri!" Then he leaned back, feigning exhaustion, his hand to his chest. "Nurse, won't you help me?"

The speed at which Viktor could slip into character still never ceased to surprise him. Yuri stood, awkwardly gawking at his patient for what seemed like an eternity to the one in bed, until Yuri's stuttering reply finally surfaced and he took the first step forward.

"Oh, o-okay...what seems...to be the problem...sir?"

If Viktor noticed the stuttering, he did not say so. "It's my heart. It is always racing and I don't know why. Can you just see if everything is okay?"

Yuri stopped breathing for a second; of all the things he could be checking, it had to be that?

Carefully he stepped towards his patient and slid the stethoscope into his ears, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation and rub against the panties, making it that much worse for him. Slowly he pressed the bell to Viktor's chest, and his ears were instantly assaulted with his frantically-thudding heart. He tried to stay calm, but a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks, spreading to his ears and even down to his chest, and his breathing picked up, fast and heavy. Viktor eyed him with curiosity and questioned "Is everything okay?" as if he had no idea what was happening to his beautiful nurse.

"Vitya, please..." Yuri subtly ground his hips for some relief from the ache in his groin. But Viktor was adamant in maintaining character and did not provide.

"Nurse, is my heart okay?"

Somehow Yuri found the wherewithal to nod amidst his tiny groans. "Too good... Too good..." Despite the outward appearance, Viktor absolutely adored the needy Yuri, how he begged to be filled when in this state. And Viktor was happy to oblige.

"Viten'ka, onegai?" he breathed out the Japanese and let it roll off his tongue, sending shivers down Viktor's spine.

"Of course, Moya Lyubov. Come here." Viktor pulled him down atop his chest, steth still in its place, the two smattering each other with desperate kisses. Yuri playfully nipped Viktor's shoulder, drawing a droplet of blood, then tenderly suckled the wound as if to ask forgiveness. He left a few more marks similar to this, though not as feverishly as the first, taking his time marking his territory. He could still hear the frantic thumping in his ears amidst his and Viktor's groans of desire and approval, which only heightened his arousal. Now harshly needing release, he reached behind him and worked a finger between his tight cheeks, letting out a strange mixture of English and Japanese slip from him, and Viktor was just eating it all up.

When the second finger disappeared quickly after the first Viktor reached over into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, which was applied in earnest haste. By the time he finished prepping himself, Yuri was four fingers in and begging for Viktor. Viktor silenced him with two firm hands on his waist which lifted up the younger one and set him down on his stomach, allowing him to situate himself. Yuri instinctively lifted himself up over the swollen member beneath him and slowly, ever so torturously slowly, lowered his body down. The cold lubricant shocked him at first, accompanied by the large, intrusive object. He halted briefly to collect himself, Viktor giving him all the time he needed. It took a minute for Yuri to bottom out, but when he did he noticeably relaxed and rolled his hips a bit, sending sparks of pleasure through them, but not enough.

Yuri, having no experience in riding, was lost for a second just figuring out what to do. The continuous circular motion felt good-great, even-but it didn't hit the spot quite right. How did the porn stars do it again?

Oh, right. They lifted themselves up and dropped back down. That had to be tiring.

No, he had stamina. He could do it.

He awkwardly rose up a little, the stiff cock dragging along his walls, and after a slight hesitation he fell back to Earth. Encouraged by Viktor's tiny whimper, he did it again, and again, and again, soon picking up a steady rhythm. His breathy sighs filled the dim air of the room and harmonized with Viktor's excited groans to create a beautiful music, the slapping of skin on skin the beat. He rocked back and forth simultaneously with the rise and fall of his body. His mind fogged. His eyes half-lidded. Heartbeat in his ears.

Yuri's breathing picked up when he smacked his prostate dead center on one drop. Milking the feeling, he torturously dragged his hips in a slow circle, relishing in the feeling and Viktor's frustrated grunt. A finger to his lips was all it took to silence him, asserting his dominance.

"No, Vitya. I'm in control. I'll take good care of you." Whenever Yuri was on top, his voice lost any hint of nervousness or self-consciousness, replaced by a domineering tone that reduced Viktor to a quivering mess every time. It was the Eros, the desire to please his lifelong idol, that took over in cases like this. And the need to hear Viktor's heart in person.

Yes, in one of his searches on the Internet years ago he had come across a certain cardiophilia website that specialized in celebrity hearts. There were ones that he did not recognize, and there were Japanese ones that he did know. His familiarity with the person did not affect his attraction to the sound itself, however. Not until he found Viktor. There were many different videos of his heart in many different scenarios, and his profession as a figure skater made for some of the best recordings. And Viktor, always eager to impress all of his fans, was the supplier of these recordings. There were the relaxed ones, like when he was sleepy, and there were nervous ones, excited ones, _excited_ ones, and, Yuri's personal favorite, post-skating ones. The best part about his heart, on top of that, was that whenever it reached a certain speed it would begin to skip and beat irregularly. These were his weakness.

And this time was no exception. His pulse had reached the threshold and bounded right over it, causing it to skip and flutter and trip over itself. Yuri shivered at the sound and picked back up his pace. The action made Viktor draw a sharp gasp and buck up instinctively as Yuri came down, the deadly combination causing tears to well up in the younger's brown pools.

"Y-Yuri! Yuri, I'm gonna come!" Viktor shrieked, head tilting back as he released soon after into Yuri with a stuttering cry.

"Viktor! Vik...!" The rest of the name died on the tip of his tongue and, with a final hard slam, he finished, all over the other's chest and stomach. His tears fell in thick rivers as he gasped desperately for air, sitting still on Viktor's softening cock. Now spent, he fell forward onto Viktor's chest, stethoscope discarded, face buried in the crook of his neck. Then slowly he slipped off Viktor, feeling the warmth of lube and semen drip down his thighs, and collapsed onto his side. There they simply hugged each other close for several long minutes, exhausted and happy.

"Yuri," Viktor finally broke the calm silence, "I had no idea you were a cardiophile."

Yuri tensed up. Viktor sniffed and held him tighter. "Don't worry, I won't judge my beautiful nurse."

"Um, Viktor, I think we should take a shower." Yuri noted, now too aware of the sticky fluids between them. Viktor gave and over-exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Edited some minor errors.


End file.
